


My Little Family

by Midknight_thief



Category: Original Story
Genre: Intersex Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Gilbert were getting married and now had their own little family. However, Tristan's wish of an actually 'family' may actually come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Family

Gilbert almost screamed as another bone in his hand was snapped. However, he knew that his pain was nothing compared to what Tristan was going through besides him. His husbands head was thrown back, his screams and sobs echoing in the busy hospital room, and what seemed like gallons of blood soaked into his bed. Doctors were giving orders and were running all over the room, and a nurse beside them encouraged Tristan by repeating "push!" Over and over again.

Not even 2 years ago had this all started. It all began with a ring, and huge worldwide broadcasted proposal, and a promise.

 

o0o0o

Gilbert felt himself sweating, his own heart threatening to burst out of his chest. Today was the day he would propose to Tristan. He had known the boy since he was 12 and Tristan was nine, and they had gotten together after dancing around each other for 9 years. 

Gilbert had asked Crystal, Tristan's older sister of two years, to help plan this big day, and his own brother Martin provided encouragement.

"It's nerve-racking, but it's so worth it in the end." Easy for Martin to say. He and Crystal had fallen in love during their arranged marriage years ago.

However, it didn't matter. Gilbert could do this, or his name wasn't Gilbert James Edward Francis Billony Bieldshmidt. 

The proposal was all planned. It would happen at dinner for the celebration of their gaming, art, and comedy producing company, Team Cursive. Gilbert's nice new suit was wrinkle-free and straight, cobalt blue tie matching his eyes. He had not yet seen Tristan's outfit, but there was no doubt that he and crystal had picked something matching and obviously beautiful. All Gilbert had to do now was wait.

 

o0o0o

Gilbert was stunned at his beloveds dress. Tristan always did look gorgeous in blue. He sat next to his dressed up lover, the man's dress sweetheart cut and reaching floor length, going from a light icy blue to snowy looking crystals at the bottom. Tristan smiled as he spoke with their friends Antonio and Felix, until Gilbert stood up, champagne glass in his hand. Everyone looked at the British blonde and smiled silently. Gilbert spoke, joy in his voice.

"10 years of Team Cursive, and still going. Never thought we'd make it this far, everyone. Congratulations!"

Everyone cheered and clapped before he spoke again.

"I have someone very special to thank, and he's sitting right next to me." Everyone smirked at Tristan, who giggled and blushed.

"Thank you, Tristan. For everything. You believed in me, even when you called me a tea-sipping, cockney voiced, idiotic British bitch." Everyone laughed, and Tristan chuckled. 

"Thank you for letting me see the real you, and for being my friend. Thank you for every single dance and secret kiss, and every video or art price we've done together... I guess what I'm trying to say is,"

He slowly set his champagne glass down and fumbled around in his pocket as Tristan went still. Gilbert gulped and got on one knee, everyone in the restaurant staring at him, grins plastered largely into their faces. Tristan's eyes welled up as he slapped his hands over his mouth. 

"Oh, Gil...!"

Gilbert opened the box and revealed the thick white gold banded, sapphire and diamond studded ring. Antonio and Ash smirked and whispered, "About time." As Crystal pulled out her phone and began recording.

Gilbert sucked in a deep, shuddering breath and spoke. "Tristan Jaden Trevor Damon Sebastian Bowers Fernandez Carriedo... Will you marry me?"

Tristan sobbed and threw himself into Gilbert arms and choked on his answer. "Y-yes! Yes!" He nodded furiously, gripping Gilbert around his shoulders. He pulled back when Gilbert shakily grabbed his left hand and placed the ring on his finger.

Everyone clapped loudly and whistled and cheered, while Tony and Ash popped another bottle of champagne and joyously yelled. "To the idiots!"

Tristan and Gilbert laughed and wiped each others tears, Gilbert picking up his new fiancé and spinning him around in tune to the laughter filling the room. All felt right with the world as Gilbert kissed Tristan, and he finally felt like his life was complete.


End file.
